Solo conmigo
by Diva Nightray
Summary: Y ¿qué si existen más personas? Mi mundo eres tú, sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Tú también querrías estar SÓLO CONMIGO.. Itachi?


_Hola! Bueno... este es mi primer fic yaoi :R  
como raios salio?  
ps inspiracion de conversaciones de mi novio i io xD  
bno... no somos gays xk soi chika i el chiko pero...  
Joda mejor me cayo y aqui se los dejo  
espero les guste y dejen su review ^^_

_

* * *

_

**SOLO CONMIGO**

Me he quedado enajenado; enajenado viendo tu largo pelo negro como la hermosa noche moverse de un lado a otro, mis pasos son pequeños a comparación con los tuyos, cosa que me hace atrasarme de vez en cuando; cuando te alejas mucho corro un poco para acercarme a ti y que tú no te des cuenta, estoy cansado pero no quiero molestarte con mis quejidos. Cada cierto tiempo volteas a ver sí sigo detras tuyo, volteas y cuando cruzamos miradas me diriges una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa me hace olvidar el cansancio, me hace sentir la persona más especial y sonrojarme un poco, lo bueno es que volteas antes de que mi sonrojo sea evidente. Estoy cansado... mis pantorrillas me duelen y no quiero dar un paso más, tú te has adelantado bastante, estas a 5 metros delante mio, tengo que correr... antes de que voltees y sea demasiado tarde.  
¡Diablos! Volteaste... Al no verme por detras tuyo te detuviste, y volteaste hacia los demás lados vi como tu cara se lleno de preocupación, al verme a unos cuantos metros detrás, sonreíste aliviado, vienes hacia mí, ver como la luna cae sobre tu hermoso rostro que viene adornado con la hermosa sonrisa de tus adorables labios me extrémese, yo solo te contemplo fijamente, estoy memorizando este momento para guardarlo por siempre en mi mente. Cuando llegas justo frente a mí, pones tu mano sobre mi cabeza y me acaricias suavemente.

- Hey... no te atrases, pensé que te habían robado  
- Perdona...  
- Te ves agotado ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?  
- Sí... - Conteste tímidamente

Al subirme en tu espalda, con mis piernas rodee tu cintura, pude oler tu cuello tanto como yo quisiera, eso no se qué reacción hiso en mí... los músculos de mis piernas se aprietan involuntariamente y siento como una parte de mi ¡Pop! Se acabe de... ¿Levantar? Bueno... eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, te tengo para mí... nadie más ha estado en tu espalda como yo, eso me hace sentir que solo eres mío, que no te tengo que compartir con nadie más... que solo estamos tú, yo y la bella noche que nos acompaña.  
Coloco mi cabeza en tu cuello, sigo oliendo cada partícula del perfume que sale de tu cuello. Tu olor me ha drogado... tengo unas inmensas ganas de besar tu cuello, de besarlo una y otra vez y darle pequeños mordiscos, tengo ganas de que eso que esta ahí abajo tan "prendido" me ayudes a calmarlo, discretamente me he pegado más a tu cuerpo; tratando de pegar "eso" a tu espalda. No sé si te has dado cuenta, espero que no... Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que esto no esta bien; pero por más que me quiero convencer a mí mismo, este deseo es más grande.  
Aun así... no debo olvidar que eres mi hermano, la persona a la que más admiro y respeto, para mí es un orgullo tener el apellido Uchiha solo porque tú también lo tienes. Te has ganado mi respeto y admiración a pulso, eres excelente hijo, excelente ninja y sobre todo... excelente hermano.  
Todos te aman, por eso más de una vez te he celado, aun recuerdo con detalle cuando me presentaste a "esa", a la estúpida chica que tanto te decía amar. Era una noche como esta, regresábamos de un día de entrenar... como hoy. Cuando llegamos al patio de la casa ella te esperaba, cuando nos vio sonrió, yo solo hice una mueca y cuando voltee a verte tú también estabas sonriendo, yo inmediatamente me moleste, rápido tomaste mi mano y eso me hiso tranquilizarme, cuando la tuvimos de frente yo la examinaba detenidamente para ver quien rayos era y porque era digna de una sonrisa tuya.

- Itachi - Dijo al momento de abrazarte, cosa que hiso que mi piel se hiciera chinita  
- ¿Nos esperabas? - Dijiste indiferentemente, eso me hiso sentir mejor, al menos ya no te veías tan emocionado  
- Sí, estaba platicando con tu mamá, tu padre no ha llegado - Te contestó al soltarte, cosa que hiso que me tranquilizará un poco  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Le dije fríamente para que supiera mi molestia hacia ella  
- ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el pequeñín - Esa palabra sí que me molesto - Yo soy Shizuma, la novia de tu hermano - Dijo sonriendo la muy perra

Yo no hice más que contestarle con mi lengua de fuera, ella quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y se me quedo viendo extrañada por mi actitud, yo solo tomé tu pantalón con mi mano y me escondí detrás de tus piernas queriendo encontrar refugio ahí, tú soltaste una carcajada y pusiste tu mano sobre mi cabeza para acariciarla suavemente, yo apreté mis ojos y sonreí, en verdad amo que hagas eso.

- Sasuke, ve a la casa, vuelvo en 5 minutos  
- Pero...  
- Anda, ve

No dije más y me fui a la casa, cuando entré no dije una sola palabra y corrí hacia la ventana, desde ahí veía todo lo que hacías con esa chica, solo hablaban y hablaban, después de 4 minutos, empezaron a hacer movimientos corporales que hicieron que dedujera que se estaban despidiendo, eso hiso que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro; pero desapareció cuando vi que esa zorra osó poner sus indignos labios sobre tu dulce boca, al momento pensé que le darías un empujón, que no le corresponderías pero mi corazón se destrozó al ver que sí lo hiciste, ella se empezó a embarrar en tu cuerpo y fue cuando le pusiste un alto, eso me aliviano, con tus manos la apartaste un poco de ti y le diste un beso en su sucia frente para despedirte y caminar para la casa con intención de entrar.  
Tu actitud me hiso olvidar el beso y fui corriendo a la puerta para ser yo el que te la abriera, tu entraste normalmente y al verme me diste una de tus más dulces sonrisas.

- Shizuma no te agrada ¿Cierto? -Yo moví mi cabeza en un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados en señal de negación - Jeje ya veo... sí no te agrada entonces romperé con ella - Yo abrí mis ojos grandemente, tus sí que me sorprendieron - Tus ojos me dicen que esto te sorprende ¿Por qué lo hace? Bien sabes que tú opinión es lo que más me importa  
- Pero...  
- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que "pero"?  
- Sí... sí se  
- Entonces ¿Por qué no solo dices las cosas y ya?  
- Haré lo que tú quieras  
- Me gusta oír eso

Esa noche fue muy importante para mí, descubrí una forma de complacerte y complacerte me hace feliz, TÚ me haces feliz.  
Pero creo que esa noche se queda corta con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora... me extrémese tenerte tan de cerca y pegarme así a tu cuerpo, sé que en algún momento te darás cuenta, no sé qué es lo que me dirás así que por ahora lo disfruto al máximo...

- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?  
- Yo... - ¡Me has descubierto! Es tan vergonzoso para mí... no tengo la menor idea de que contestarte, al menos "eso" se ha tranquilizado del susto y ha vuelto a su estado normal  
- Lo que haces - Te has detenido de tu paso firme - ¿Te gusta?  
- Yo... yo...  
- Ja... - Una sonrisa con un tono arrogante ha salido de tu boca - No tienes que responder  
- Mejor bájame de tu espalda - ¡Me siento tan apenado! No sé qué hacer para "compensarte" por esto  
- No tienes que hacerlo  
- Por favor... bájame  
- De acuerdo - Noto un poco de disgusto en tus palabras

Me bajaste normalmente, yo sin mirarte al rostro seguí el camino a casa, aun falta un buen tramo y sigo cansado, no me importa el cansancio, jamás me volveré a subir a tu espalda por más que me duela decirlo... ¡Mi brazo! Siento como tu mano ha tomado mi brazo firmemente, me has jalado lo suficientemente fuerte para darme la media vuelta y dejarme enfrente tuyo, te has inclinado un poco para estar a mi altura, por Dios... tener tan cerca tu boca de la mía me extrémese aun más y "eso" ha vuelto a levantarse.

- Sasuke... Solo quiero decirte una cosa, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras... siempre y cuando sea SOLO CONMIGO

Esas palabras... esas palabras... me han marcado... jamás las olvidaré... Por fin me has soltado y te has estirado volviendo a tu estatura normal

- No sé cómo puedes pensar que las querría hacer con otra persona - Murmure...  
- Me complace oír eso

¡Solo eso me faltaba! También escuchaste eso... ya no se cual sea la opinión que tengas de mí... me gusta saber que te complazco... pero no se en qué sentido lo digas.

- A mí me gusta complacerte - No sé de donde he sacado el valor para darte tal declaración  
- ¿En verdad?  
- Sí, y ¡Haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo!  
- ¿Estas diciendo "cualquier cosa"?  
- Sí, sin importar que sea lo que me pidas  
- Esto en verdad me está gustando - Esta vez noto un poco de "perversión" en tus palabras - Ya es tarde, deben estar preocupados por nosotros pero... eso es lo que menos me importa ahora - Te inclinaste un poco para volver a estar a mi altura, con tu cálida mano tomaste mi barbilla y la acercaste suavemente hacia tu boca - En este momento - Por cada palabra me acercas más a ti - Lo único que me importa - Sí que estoy excitado... - Eres tú...

En el momento de terminar tu oración, juntaste nuestros labios, tus ojos están abiertos mirando a los míos directamente, ¡No aguanto una mirada tan profunda! Lo mejor es cerrar mis ojos. Al hacerlo, puedo sentir con más detalle lo que pasa en mis labios, primero los besaste como lo haces con mis mejillas o mi frente, después tus besos se han hecho más seguidos y abres un poco tu boca, jamás he besado a nadie, así que solo hago lo que tú haces, no sé si te este gustando el beso que te trato de dar, pero el que tú me das a mi hace algo más que solo gustarme. Tu lengua entra despacio en mi boca, es fría y ha refrescado mi ardiente boca. Al sentir tu lengua contra la mía la sensación es indescriptible, saliendo del planeta que son nuestras bocas entrelazadas; tus brazos han rodeado mi cuerpo, yo con mis piernas he abrazado tu cintura. Oh esto es genial, puedo pegarme a tu cuerpo tanto como yo quiera, nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, me da miedo lo que pueda pasar después, me da miedo pensar en que harás conmigo, pero el miedo no domina este sentimiento de pasión, este deseo que tengo de estar contigo no se podrá apagar con este estúpido miedo. Has detenido el beso... ¿Qué planeas? Me gustaría saberlo...

- Sasuke, dijiste que me querías complacer  
- Sí  
- Yo solo quiero una cosa, solo una  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres?  
- A ti...  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
- ¿Recuerdas... lo que hacías hace un rato?  
- Sí... lo lamento mucho - Dije apenado  
- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas en ese momento?  
- Yo... yo...  
- ¿Sentías placer en hacerlo?  
- Sí... - Dije timidamente sin verte a los ojos...  
- Jejeje - Tu risa me confundió bastante - Podemos sentir más placer... los dos - Trague saliva nervioso - ¿Estas dispuesto?  
- Yo haré todo lo que tú quieras Itachi...  
- No haremos algo que tú no quieras - Dices mientras acaricias suavemente mi fría mejilla con tu mano  
- Itachi... yo... quiero que tú hagas conmigo lo que quieras...  
- Hmp - Una sonrisa salió de tu boca - Entonces... lo haré

Te estás moviendo, has vuelto a caminar ¿A dónde me llevarás? Quisiera preguntártelo pero no quiero arruinar esto, lo único que me queda es recargar mi cabeza en tu cuello y abrazarte, tengo un poco de sueño, tu cuello es muy cómodo... dormiré un poco...  
¿Dónde estás? Me levanto rápidamente, no sé donde rayos estoy, seguro me trajiste hasta aquí mientras yo dormía; pero... ¿Donde estas? Volteo a todos lados y no estas...

-Itachi... ¡ITACHI!  
- No grites... - ¡Por fin! Ahí estas... has salido de entre los árboles y me llena de gozo verte de nuevo - Aquí estoy, aun me debes algo y no me iré hasta que me lo des  
- Es que no te veía...  
- Ya te dije - Con tu mano has levantado mi barbilla - No me iré hasta que hagas lo que prometiste...  
- Pero... No me dijiste que es lo que harías conmigo  
- Voy a hacerte mío...

Estoy nervioso, tus ojos me ven con una mirada que jamás había visto, siento como si me devorarás con solo verme. El tan solo verte ha levantado a mi amiguito nuevamente. Con tu mano me has dado un pequeño empujoncito, con tu brazo rodeas mi cintura para que yo no caiga, lentamente me vas acostando en el suelo, yo obtengo respuesta de ninguno de mis músculos, mi cuerpo no puede moverse y... no quiero hacerlo, lo único que quiero es que hagas lo que me dice tu mirada, que hagas eso que tanto deseas.  
Tu rostro esta tan cerca del mío, ¿Me besarás de nuevo?... No lo creo, veo como bajas hasta llegar a mi cuello, siento tu aliento sobre mi piel y eso me excita demasiado, ahora siento como tus labios se han pegado a mi cuello y le dan pequeños besos, esos besos son deliciosos, pero se han convertido en algo mas, ahora pareciera que me quieres dar un beso como el de hace unas horas en el cuello, ahora has involucrado tus dientes, cada suave mordedura que me das me hace soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Tus manos empiezan a quitarme la polera, yo trato de ayudarte a hacerlo alzando un poco mi cuerpo, después de quitármela veo que tú haces lo mismo con la tuya, ver tu pecho descubierto iluminado con la luz blanca de la luna me hace sentir que estoy en el cielo. Mis mejillas están coloreadas de un carmesí intenso, más intenso se vuelve al sentir tus manos jalar poco a poco mi pantalón para quitármelo, has hecho lo mismo con mis bóxers, ¡Qué pena! Has visto a "eso" levantado... No sé que signifique el que hayas sonreído al verlo así... tu mirada se dirige a mis ojos, mirándolos con una ternura que me conmueve y me hace olvidar lo mal que esta esto que hacemos.

- Pequeño... no sabes cómo deseo poder hacerte todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento  
- Hazlo... - Mis palabras te sorprendieron un poco dejando en tu rostro un gesto de asombro - Yo quiero que tú y solo tú lo hagas...  
- No tienes la edad... No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas gozar de hacerlo con una verdadera chica  
- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO A NINGUNA CHICA! ¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver que solo te quiero a ti?  
- Hmp... Recuerda que a pesar de eso seguimos siendo hermanos, y yo mayor que tú  
- Pero no recordar que eso te importará hace un momento  
- Hmp - Una gran sonrisa salió de tu boca - Eres muy audaz  
- ¿Lo harás o no? - Sigo son comprender como puedo mantener esta conversación, pero creo que una vez pasando cierta "línea" diga lo que diga ya no me importará mucho  
- Y también muy precoz  
- Pero así me quieres ¿O no?  
- Sí... eso me encanta... - Das un supiro, no se que sea lo que signifique... espero que sea un si - Lo haré...

Después de decir eso, tu cabeza baja hasta mi entrepierna, yo tengo mi mirada fija en la luna, no se porque pero no quiero ver lo que me estás haciendo, solo sé que eso se siente realmente bien, cada vez que siento una pequeña mordida por más que me esfuerzo no puedo dejar de lanzar un gran grito; mi respiración se ha vuelto muy agitada, siento que mi corazón se sale, también siento allá abajo que mis músculos van a reventar... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Uff! Algo allá reventó... o algo así sentí... Tu cabeza se está levantando ¿Por qué paraste? Creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que me acaba de pasar...

- ¿Qué es eso? - Cuando alzaste tu rostro y lo vi, vi como tu boca estaba llena de algo blanco  
- Es - Una sonrisa maléfica esta dibujada en tu rostro mientras te limpias un poco con sus brazos - Esto eres tú... o era parte de ti  
- ... - Trague un poco de saliva - Continua...  
- Jejeje veo que te gusta...

Antes de que las palabras salgan de mi boca, has bajado de nuevo tu cabeza... Así hemos pasado toda la noche, también yo tuve mi turno de hacerte disfrutar e hicimos demás cosas... es difícil tratar de recordarlo todo, fue una noche muy... "intensa". Al día siguiente por la mañana, desperté y tú no estabas, no me alarmo, en fin anoche fue lo mismo, creo que es costumbre tuya irte cuando yo despierto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Despertaste - Tu voz me hiso voltear a dónde estabas - ¿Nos vamos?  
- ¿A dónde?  
- A la casa  
- ¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres? - Exclamé preocupado  
- De eso me encargo yo, ten - Me aventaste mi ropa - Vístete... no llegarás desnudo a casa  
- Este bien

¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy serio... No te entiendo Itachi, primero eres la persona más linda del mundo y parece que en verdad me quieres como yo a ti, pero... hoy actúas como si nada hubiera pasado, frío y cortante como la mayoría de la veces eres, ¿Habré hecho algo malo?... Lo que más me desespera es tener que culparme a mí mismo, como si tuviera la culpa de todo, es que a pesar de que eres mi hermano, no creo conocerte del todo.  
Otra vez... estoy muy cansado, esta vez no ha sido entrenamiento, esta vez fue la agitada noche, también tengo sueño ya que casi no he dormido, hasta tú te ves cansado.

- Estas cansado ¿Cierto?  
- Algo...  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda para que duermas un poco?  
- No  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Yo... no quiero volver a subirme a tu espalda  
- Jejeje - Adoro esa sonrisa tan picara que tienes - ¿Es por lo de la última vez?  
- Sí...  
- Creo que he dejado bien en claro que eso no me molesta  
- Pero...  
- Ya te dije que no me gusta que digas "pero"  
- Perdona, pero ya te dije que no quiero  
- Sasuke - Tu mano está en mi brazo apretándolo - ¿No dijiste que te gustaba complacerme?  
- Sí... pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo  
-Hmp... - Has soltado mi brazo bastante molesto - De acuerdo

Me has dejado atrás, vas caminando rápido sin importarte que yo me quede atrás, sé que lo haces al propósito, lo sé Itachi, sé tú jueguito, sé que eres un tramposo y haces esto para que te diga que no puedo más y me termines cargando; y aun que sé a la perfección tu juego, soy un maldito masoquista y me gusta jugarlo, en fin, sé que pase lo que pase siempre te sales con la tuya... A veces he llegado a pensar que solo soy un muñequito, al cual tú controlas como si fuera una marioneta. Sí... sí soy un muñequito... uno de cristal, cualquier palabra, cualquier mirada, cualquier roce que tú me hagas en falso, yo me rompo en mil pedazos, mi corazón está indefenso cuando estoy contigo, tú eres muy importante en mi vida, sé que podría sobrevivir sin ti ¡Claro que puedo hacer eso! Pero... no quiero.

- Itachi... ¿Estas enojado?  
- ¿Enojado? No... Solo molesto  
- ¿Que no "enojado" y "molesto" es lo mismo?  
- No, "enojado" es estar furioso con algo o alguien, "molesto" es solo estar en desacuerdo con algo o alguien  
- Y ¿Puedo hacer algo para remediar tu molestia?  
- Subirte a mi espalda...  
- Humm... Venga súbeme  
- Así me gusta

Hmmm... Bien lo pensé hace un minuto, SIEMPRE TE SALES CON LA TUYA. Pero... me gusta que lo hagas, en cierto modo siempre quiero hacer lo que pasa por tu retorcida cabeza, tú eres la persona a la que deseo así que estoy dispuesto a todo, hazme lo que quieras, lo que se te ocurra... pero... que sea solo conmigo...


End file.
